Darth Nox
' Darth Nox' is a Dark Lord of the Sith that served the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Second Great Galactic War. The heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig, and the sister of Darth Veda. Nox sought to restore the Kallig bloodline to greatness. As the future Darth Nox succeeded in overcoming all of the trials imposed by the academy's masters and instructors, the heir of Kallig rose in the hierarchy, embracing the way of the Sith Inquisitor. During their rise to power, the future Nox developed a bitter rivalry with Darth Thanaton, a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the Empire's Dark Council. The antagonism between the two Sith was brought to an end when the Inquisitor defeated Thanaton on the very floor of the Council chamber, occupying his seat on the Dark Council, as the Dark Councilor heading the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Quest for immortality Eventually, as the war went on and new threats arose, Nox traveled to Rishi. The threat of the Revanites had drawn Nox's attention to the planet. However, in the midst of ruining the Revanites' efforts, Nox was contacted by Moff Pyron. Pyron had been with searching for Revanite infiltrators within Nox's power base and was giving the Dark Lord an update on the search. Along with this, Pyron reported several situations that Nox needed to choose, including the status of the Silencer weapon and the recruitment of the Alzarians. Lastly, Pyron realized Nox was on Rishi, and told the Dark Lord of their servant, Lord Veijel, who had been seeking an audiance. Nox and their companion, Talos Drellik, met with Veijel, who had been sent to Rishi thirty years ago by Darth Arctis and tasked with finding the secret of immortality. Veijel told Nox that he had built arrays that were supposed to communicate with others in the Rishi dwarf galaxy and that the arrays had received messages from other beings, supposedly Sith, Rakata, and Gree ancients. Veijel inquired that the arrays and beings were waiting for Nox due to their messages relating to the Dark Lord's past. Per Veijel's request, Nox set out and examined each of the arrays. At each machine, the phrase, "The Dark Lord's lifespan increases by one solar cycle" was repeated. When Nox reported this to Veijel he became enthusiastic. Veijel told how Thanaton and Arctis believed the Rishi Maze held the secret to immortality but he himself doubted. The Sith Lord asked for fleets and scientists and forces so that he could explore the dwarf Galaxy and find the secret to immortality. Drellik reminded Nox that the search for immortality was never successful, emphasizing Zash's failed plan. Drellik also told Nox that the Dark Lord's resources should be used to help the Empire rather than this quest. However, despite Talos' warning, Nox granted Veijel's request in pursuit of everlasting glory and immortality. After the battle with Revan, Darth Marr stated that Nox was the only Dark Council member that he could trust, putting Nox among the elite of the Dark Council. The Eternal Empire Conquest Around 3632 BBY, when the Eternal Empire conquered the galaxy, Darth Nox was still considered missing. In their absence, the crew was dismantled and separated, going off on their own. Talos Drellik returned to the Reclamation Service and was sent to investigate an ancient power on Yavin IV. Xalek was promoted to Sith Lord, but when his father's burial site on Ilum was disturbed by Republic miners, he vowed revenge, because now his father would never attain godhood. Personality and traits Manipulative, cunning and ambitious, Darth Nox used treachery to break both allies and enemies, delving deep into experimenting with long forbidden powers in order increase influence and seize authority. A sadist, Darth Nox took great pleasure in the suffering of others and would often torture minions and opponents for simple amusement. Powers and abilities :"From slavery rises the most powerful Sith in generations. Darth Thanaton is right to fear you." :Darth Decimus to Darth Nox Darth Nox was able to channel the Force and adapt it in ways that suited a variety of needs, including subduing, stunning or killing of foes. Nox was also an astonishingly proficient user of Force lightning. The young Sith was a proficient lightsaber duelist, utilizing either a standard lightsaber or a double-bladed lightsaber in combat. Nox could combine skills with a lightsaber with mastery of the dark side, allowing Force lightning to be channelled through Kallig's scorching lightsaber. Proof of Darth Nox's power was demonstrated when Khem Val, the former servant of Tulak Hord, became one of Nox's companions despite many powerful Dark Lords avoiding Khem Val while imprisoned in stasis due to the Dashade's Force immunity and record for killing and devouring even some of the most powerful Force-sensitives. The immediate aspiration for the young, powerful Sith apprentice and eventually Sith Lord was ascension to the Dark Council. Nox's strength in the dark side was enough to completely overpower a Dark Council member of Darth Thanaton's caliber. During their duel with Thanaton, Nox demonstrated the ability to use Force deflection to fend off Force lightning, such as when Nox effortlessly swatted aside Thanaton's lightning attacks. Telekinesis was among the young Sith's talents, such as when Nox threw Thanaton clear across the Dark Council chamber. Nox's telekinesis was also able to halt Darth Thanaton's lightsaber strike and force the experienced Dark Lord to his knees. Darth Nox was immensely proficient in the use of Sith magic, particularly the long forgotten Force walk ritual to draw strength from multiple Sith spirits in order to explosively augment their power in the dark side. Their tremendously increased powers through the use of Force Walk was enough to overpower a Sith Lord as strong as Darth Thanaton. As explained by Aloysius Kallig, Nox has a rare "pull among ghosts", enabling them to sense Nox's presence from a distance and invoke long hidden emotions. Nox was also a proficient user of the Force Storm, using it in combat against a variety of enemies and attackers. The young Sith was also capable of using Force drain and used it to drain opponents while invigorating the young Sith and allies. Category:Who's Who Character Guide